The processing head of a machine tool often moves in two or three dimensions during operation. The acceleration and acceleration changes of a processing head are critical factors in the dynamic operation of a machine tool and can significantly influence the productivity of the machine tool. At the same time, the dynamics of the processing head have a significant influence on the productivity of the machine tool. The acceleration and acceleration changes of the processing head are conventionally adjusted in correspondence with the machine structure, amount of load on the processing head, characteristics of the motor driving the motion of the processing head, the curve followed by the processing head, and the process technology. However, the positioning accuracy of the processing head relative to one coordinate often depends on its position relative to another orthogonal coordinate.